Mine! Mine! Mine!
by ariblack10
Summary: it started out as a normal day at the temple for captian rex, only he could not find the 501st... oh dear where could Rex's boys be join him, Cody, Obi-wan, and Fox as they search for their troops... Mine, Mine, Mine included


**Author's note: okay so this is just something random I came up with at school during lunch. I got this idea when a few boys ( about 20) started going "Mine...Mine...mine...mine...mine" like those white birds did in finding nemo. so I wondered what would happen if the clones from star wars the clone wars started doing that, so I thought about it until school was over and this is what I got.**

**Disclamer: ****I do not own star wars the clone wars **

it started out as a normal day at the Jedi temple for captain Rex, commander Cody and commander Fox. All the Jedi were either dead, preparing for tomorrow or teaching a class or like General skywalker and General Tano running around the temple like a pair of brats and getting kicked out of places. like the library, the sparring room, the mess hall and the gym, how do you even get kick out of the sparring room, the mess hall or the Gym, Rex mussed, but then again this is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and they do unthinkable stuff. Rex was walking down the temple hallways, he hadn't seen the rest of the 501st all day, something was up. He was so caught up on finding 501st that Rex didn't see Cody and Fox until he ran in to Cody, none of them had their hamlets, Cody and Fox were caring theirs and Rex left his in his, Tano's and Skywalker's room. Rex fell down as soon as he ran into Cody, he mentally scolded himself for not being alert. that could have been a droid you ran into you Idoit, stay on the alert. he felt guilty that Cody, his brother and best friend was a victim of him not paying antiunion.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that Rex I didn't see you there, are you alright. you look troubled" Cody said extending a hand to help Rex up of the ground

"I'm fine, just wasn't watching where I was going" Rex lied, he felt his face heat up, he cursed in his head and wished he had on his hamlet, then that wall wouldn't have hurt too much and they wouldn't see him blush, he always blushed when he lied, he noticed Cody was looking around and didn't notice him blushing, that was not like Cody.

"Now, where could they be" he heard Cody mutter loudly, Rex gave him a confused look and thought he had got away with lying but Fox caught him

"Captain, you're a terrible liar, now what's wrong" Fox said with distrust, Fox didn't trust captain Rex, since Rex was willing to question authority of the supreme canceler and disobey orders he didn't agree with to Fox orders were order weather you like them or not, they were made to serve the galactic republic and they were made to die for it. Rex rolled his eyes, why was Fox so observant, he didn't like Fox one bit.

"I cant find the 501st any where" Rex said

"Really? we cant find the 442cond or the royal guard, that's just wired, why would all three legions just disappear. there's no way droids killed them we would have known" Cody said

"so our legions are all hiding from us, there is only one thing I can think of" Rex said

"What" Fox and Cody said at the same time

"Jinx" Fox said at Cody

"Where? oh not jinx the other type of jinx" Rex said Fax gave him a Are-you-serious look, fox always treated Rex like a dumb blonde ever since Rex dyed his hair blond

"really Rex" Fox said

"there is a trooper named jinx in the 501st now what where you going to say before your blond moment" Cody said with a laugh

"there's only one thing I can think off, they are planning some type of major prank on us" Rex said

"Oh, great, they know I hate pranks. My boys better have a good reason or they will all be doing extra patrols and time in the firing range" Cody said

"Mine too" Fox said and they both looked at Rex

"it depends on what it is, if it's a harmless prank I'll probably let it go, if not they'll all be seeing the general and have to clean the entire resolute, spotless" Rex said

"you can be way too playful at times, but this is not a joking matter" Fox said

"I'm not joking" Rex said

"Yeah right"

"I'm not"

"You have to be"

"I am not"

"don't believe you"

" I am one hundred percent serous"

"doubt it"

"I don't joke around with punishment"

"yeah, yeah, yeah" Fox said. Cody watched his two brothers go back and forth bickering for a few minutes on whether Rex was joking or not, Cody knew Rex was not joking, once a cloner made Rex clean three cursers single-handedly, spotless. it took Rex three months. this is just what I needed to add to my headache, Rex and Fox express their annoyance for each other now, I got to stop this so we can find our boys and I can stop worrying, never again will I leave them unsupervised, and I shouldn't leave Rex and Fox in the same room alone for that matter. Cody thought watching his brothers going back and forth, they were seconds from fighting over something stupid, Cody knew better than to intervene when Rex got like this, he heard someone walking their so he went to stop them from getting in the way off the fight, when he had left he didn't see Fox shove Rex into a wall and Rex throw a punch and deck Fox in the jaw, and the fight had begun. Cody saw it was General Kenobi with Skywalker's newest Padawan Fang who was still just a little baby youngling, Fang was only four and a very curious boy. Fang had black hair with midnight black eyes. Fang was too small to wear the normal Jedi robes so he a neon green shirt and black leather jacket, black light-up tennis shoe's, a black leather jacket and a single black glove with his comlink that he had yet to learn how to use. he had a single light saber that at the moment was a mini light saber since his hands were too small to properly hold a full light saber with one hand, Cody didn't think he could even hold on with both of his hands. Fang was the last of his kind, the avaingan, to Cody fang was a beautiful baby child. Fang saw Cody before Kenobi did, his eyes light up as he squealed as he saw Cody

"Commander Cody!" Fang ran over to Cody and hugged Cody's leg, Cody bent down and rubbed Fangs back in between Fang's tiny wings that had just come in, his avaingan mask was already very noticeable, it was a dark royal purple around his eyes. Fang loves all the clones.

"Hey Kiddo" Cody said standing up "General Kenobi" he acknowledged his General

"Good afternoon to you Cody. Have you by any chance seen any of the boys" General Kenobi asked Cody

"Wish I could say that I have, but no I haven't seen them, Rex Cant find the 501st and Fox can't find the royal guard, that's what we were just talking about when I heard you coming I thought" Cody was saying but was cut off by a scream that had come from Rex, a scream of agony

Rex and Fox were back and forth throwing and blocking blows, Fox had put his helmet on and had Rex at a disadvantage since Rex's DNA had been messed up making him more playful and shorter than the others and a little more wild and did not have on his helmet. Fox slammed Rex's head on to the floor and started pelting punch after punch onto his smaller brother, Rex tried to block one only to have his wrist slammed to the ground with more force than he thought possible he felt it sprain and possibly break. Rex let out a painful howl of agony and Fox knew if anyone heard he would be in big trouble but he keep to beating Rex senseless.

As soon as Cody and Kenobi heard the scream they ran to where Fix was beating Rex senseless, Fang toddled over to Fox and bit his ankle "Oh dear, Captain Rex what was all this about" Kenobi asked the clone trooper.

"A lil' disagreement Sir" Rex slurred " it got out of hand and I didn't know how to handle it other then to defend myself"

"Well you did a poor job of that" Kenobi said kneeling down to Rex.

"I've never been good at hand to hand" Rex slurred again sort of out of it

"I can see that. Now Fox I believe you need to watch the way you treat your brothers, we'll look for your boys in a few, guys. Rex you don't need to get up just yet, wait a little bit." Kenobi said once Rex was finally able to stand they started to make their way around the temple and when they passed a empty wear house they heard talking, but only one single word in different voices

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"Mine?"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine" Rex stumbled to a stop upon hearing this Kenobi grabbed his shoulders preventing the captain from giving the floor a kiss.

"Did you hear that too?" Rex asked

"hear what" fang said and they were all quiet apart from the ones in the warehouse

"Mine"

"mine"

"MINE!"

"that. I think it's the boys." Rex said and the five walked or toddled in Fang's case into the warehouse, the door of it was shut, and they were met with something they never expected to see all the clones, 501st 422cond and royal guard were running around flapping their arms like wings with Anakin and Ahsoka like chickens with their heads cut off saying... you guessed Mine.

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Duck" Cody said and push Rex down as a bag of peanuts came flying at them the bag opened

"Quack" Rex said giving Cody a silly grin, to him this sense was funny, plus it was their day off and tomorrow they were celebrating the end of the war. so they could slack off some, they would have more free days, and probably get part-time jobs.

"Shut up Rex" Fox said

"Mine" Cody said at his General with a mischievous grin, he felt like the fifteen-year old he really was. who cared about no nonsense when the war was over... and he was having fun

Kenobi eyed his clone and smiled he was getting worried that Cody's child side had not shown yet. he walked over to Anakin "What are you doing, Anakin, you are no longer a child and your baby padawan has been worried about you, what have you got into today" Anakin stopped acting like a child and faced his old master, his face red with embarrassment

"Uh, just having fun with the clones and ahsoka"Anakin said

"Rex has freaked out trying to find 501st, same for Cody and Fox."

"sorry, Obi-wan, we got kick out of the library, the spar room, the mess hall, the gym and other places so we came here" Anakin said Obi-wan sighed

"you need to grow up Anakin"

"I will, in time master" Anakin said with a grin

"and when will that be" Obi-wan asked

"When I die" Anakin said flapping his arms and walking circles around Obi-Wan Kenobi

"Your impossible my child" Obi-Wan said

"Mine" Anakin said

"Mine" Obi-wan said back to him

Rex and Cody started doing what their boys were doing then in unison they scream at the top of their lungs "MINE!"

Anakin and obi-wan looked at each other

"don't look at me, Anakin, Rex is your captain and son" obi-wan said

"well, Cody is yours. And really Son"

"Rex is our youngest admired trooper, he's not mature enough to handle himself yet, so he needs you to be his father since Jango Fett is dead, Rex is only eight"

"And so is Cody"

"No Cody is fifteen, all the clones are being sifted back to their true age height, and Yoda has already deemed you Rex's Father and me Cody's"

"MINE"

**so that's the end, and this story has so much potential, I donno if I'll do another chapter well review and give ideas if you have any, and this is after season five, and ahsoka came back to the order**


End file.
